


The Day Death Met His Match

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Lore Olympus
Genre: F/M, First Meet, Implied Smut, Kissing, Love Story, One Shot, Work Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: When Thanatos is told he's in charge of training the new soul collector, he is irritated beyond belief. That is, until, the most charming of angels steps into his office. The Master of Snark finds himself impossibly and immediately wrapped around her delicate, royal finger. There's only one possible outcome, when Death himself meets his match.*Based on Greek Mythos that Thanatos is Makaria's consort*
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Thanatos/Makaria
Comments: 18
Kudos: 164





	The Day Death Met His Match

Thanatos huffed as he shoved his way into the office. He was running late, which was not his fault. After his first vacation in twenty years, he'd forgotten to renew his train pass. Yes, he had wings, but he was going to spend the majority of the day flying. Riding the train was a way to get his mind back in the work mode. 

It was no secret that the last thirty years had seen some major changes in the Underworld including Thanatos himself being forced to actually pick up the slack in his job. When Persephone had finally gotten sick of Minthe's behavior towards Hades and turned the nymph into a plant in the middle of a monthly team performance review, everyone had taken bets on how long it would take the King to propose to the small goddess. Hecate had won the wager with eleven months, Thanatos had guessed eighteen. 

It was one week shy of eighteen months when Persephone was crowned Queen of the Underworld, exactly five minutes after saying 'I do'. That was the day that anyone who had ever used Hades' penchants for self loathing and self flagellation had learned two quick lessons: never again try to manipulate the King and no god or goddess could save anyone who disrespected the Queen.

"Fuck, I so don't want to be here." He stared up at Tower One, once so stark in a barren landscape, now had a small park and garden at the base that It only bloomed from autumn to spring, when the Queen was there. So, fall and winter were in full swing in the mortal realm. _At least my commission is about to go up._ They always died in larger numbers when Demeter set about pouting over her daughter's descent. Honestly, like the pink goddess didn't see her for weekend brunch on Olympus or something? 

The smell of new blossoms followed him in his mad dash to the elevators. A flash of bright magenta and pure white skirts made him about face to the stairs. If he flew up to the collections floor, he could swipe his badge at the time clock before Persephone called everyone in for whatever bullshit motivational plan to improve performance or improve morale. If he was double lucky, Hermes would have remembered it was his first day back and bought him coffee. 

Throwing the door open, Thanatos skidded into the department, almost slamming into the red god as he swiped his badge over the clock with fifteen seconds to spare. "Dude, close call. Vacation still dragging you?" Hermes laughed, lifting his coffee cup to his lip. "Well, better shake it off. You know Perse doesn't tolerate slack in our department!" 

"Yeah yeah." Everyone knew that come fall and winter, the Persephone's biggest trigger for her anger was collections. It was because she blamed herself, in some part, for the influx of mortals dying from exposure, tainted food stores, starvation, and pneumonia. Thanatos had spent the first five years of her reign facing termination until he realized one meeting that she meant it. "I know. It's why I tried to beat the elevator." 

"You didn't beat her. She was already up here fifteen minutes ago. You've got a trainee." Hermes pointed at the massive dry erase calendar on the wall by the time clock.  
**Thanatos: 8:15-8:30 Trainee introduction. 8:30-8:45 Trainee company tour 8:45-12:45 Trainee level one collection instruction 12:45-1:45 lunch, 1:45-4:45 Trainee level one collection instruction part two.**

"Man... shit." Thanatos smoothed his suit and rustled his wings. "Why can't you train him?!" He hated working with new hired. They were always so annoying and too afraid of his reputation as 'Death' to ask questions or take affirmative action. It's why he'd never been able to keep anyone except Hermes on. 

"Because I've been pulling double loads for a week, and I have a shit ton of messaged that didn't get delivered while working your stuff. I have to try to catch up while collecting my assignments for today." The red god smoothed his messy pony tail as he tossed his empty cup into a paper a recycle bin and picked up his messenger bag. "Oh, and it's a 'her' not a 'him'." Hermes' smirk said that he knew more than he was letting on. "Bye!" In a flash, he was launching himself out the window that had opened at eight o' one." 

"Fuck! I have no time to be bothered with a damn trainee." Thanatos threw open his office door and stomped over to his file cabinet to yank out the trainee packet. He had just slammed the drawer shut when there was a soft knock, and his office door opened. A floral aroma of roses mingled with just a hint of freshly sliced apple came with the breeze. _Rose of Tranquility_ He thought, habitually recalling the name that had been on a placard in the gardens of Elysium. The rose had first appeared and begun blooming twenty one years before. He had never admitted to anyone it was the only flower he had ever liked the scent of. 

"Excuse me, um, Lord Thanatos?" A delicate voice, like a mourning dove's coo mingled with a soft wind, and a teasing of crystal wind chimes came from behind him. It was a voice that was oddly familiar but strange. "I was told to come see you. I'm, um, I'm the new girl." He didn't even have to turn to picture some bumbling d-rated joke of a goddess assigned by Hera to the Underworld because Zeus had kept trying to fuck her. 

"Well don't linger in the fucking door." Throwing on his most snobbish sneer, he was already formulating what to ask Thetis about the girl, he turned. His sneer and judgemental thoughts dissipated when he took in the goddess standing before him. 

She was the purest mauve, with nary a blemish on any available flesh. Her hair, parted above her left eye fell in perfect waves to her waist. It was so pale, so silky and light when she shifted, that it seemed to float about her like a whispered memory of what pink would have looked like before it faded to white that may have had hints of glacial blue-white undertones. Around her head was a circlet of flowers, to be more specific Roses of Tranquility, and they were blooming, fading, and blooming again as she tucked her hair behind her ears. 

She was shorter than most every goddess he'd ever seen, barring Persephone, with maybe only an inch or two over the Queen if they were both barefoot. She had a delicate frame, somewhere between the full, tantalizing curves of a fertility goddess and the more striking grace of the warrior or love goddesses. Her cream colored blouse revealed enough of her supple cleavage to make his mouth run dry, but covered enough that he was able to let his eyes take in the billowy sleeves, the way it smoothed into a heather gray skirt, and how her grey and cream heels shifted nervously. 

Her long lashes touched her cheeks as she fumbled the single sheet of paper she was holding. The girl, no woman, smoothed her skirt with the hand not holding a sheet of paper, revealing a perfect manicure of ballet slipper trimmed nails. Thetis dragging him to appointments had taught him the term. 

Finally, she looked up, and what was left of Thanatos' breath was sucked away. She had stopped aging, it was obvious to see, somewhere on that tremulous border of eighteen and twenty one. There was just enough baby fat left in her facial features to be deemed a 'sweet girl' but her striking bone structure had begun to peek through.

Her lips perfect bow lips were painted a mesmerizing blend of the cream and heather gray, but her mauve cheeks were flushing rose gold. The blush revealed a galaxy of icy star like freckles across her familiar button nose and soaring cheek bones. Her eyes were wide and hesitant, the same almost transparent pink of her hair, but there was a spattering of blue flecks and scarlet pricks that shifted and changed as she blinked. 

There was something infinitely familiar about everything to do with the blushing, nervous young woman before him, and yet she was a total stranger. He would have remembered ever being in the same room as her, if only because she made him forget how to inhale with a simple, tentative smile. He'd heard the term ethereal many times in his overly long life, but she was the literal incarnation of the definition. He felt as if he blinked, she would disappear and leave him wondering for eternity she'd been a hallucination.

"Are you sure you're in the right office?" He heard himself blurt, wondering what the hell had happened to his snarky and irritated demeanor. Nobody, and he meant nobody, had ever been able to just wipe it away with anything, much less a simple glance. 

"Yes, um, I, here." She extended the paper, and he took it. Their fingers brushed, and he felt his heart stutter, even as she blushed an even creamier purplish pink gold and tucked her hair back out of her eyes again. "Daddy said eight fifteen, and I know I'm early, but Mama says being early gives you time to start the day." Her enchanting whisper pitched up an octave, as she rambled on. "She also said you'd probably be a bit grumpy since you just got back from vacation, so I made you some cupcakes. I left them on the desk by the time clock. They're raspberry with lemon cream icing." She paused, her hair falling back in her eyes as pearly teeth caught her bottom lip for a breath. "Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous." 

"Oh, it's quite alright." Thanatos cleared his throat, trying to regain his usual composure of an air of superiority. Yet, it seemed impossible as she flicked her gaze down his form, lingering perhaps one breath too long just below his belt, and then down his legs. He again tried to look at the paper, but her eyes locked with his and he couldn't. With a _floomf_ the most delicate pair of feathered wings exploded from her back, all cream, but along the tips of the primary flight feathers were tiny, mauve skulls. "Fates." He breathed, as she covered her face, obviously embarrassed by her lack of control. She wasn't the only one, and he needed to sit before she could see the evidence of that.

"Take a seat, uh," He glanced down at the paper. "Makaria." She sank down into the chair, wings dissipating in a burst of rose petals. Thanatos felt his stomach drop to his feet, as his mind caught up with the name he'd spoken. _Oh, fuck me, no. This can't be right._

**Makaria  
Actual Age: 21  
Physical Appearance Age: 19/20  
Crown Princess of the Underworld  
Goddess of Blessed Death  
Associates Degree in Administrative Studies U.o.O  
Bachelor's Degree in Business, U.o.O  
Master's Degree in Business With Concentration in Soul Sourcing, U.U.  
Department: Soul Collection  
Director Supervisor: Thanatos, God of Death  
Start Date: September 22  
Primary Duties: Collection of blessed souls and souls of children too young to be judged.  
Secondary Duties: Assist standard soul collections when short staffed. **

"Princess Makaria?" Thanatos nearly choked on his own spit. He hadn't seen the Princess since her second birthday, when he and Eros had gotten into it over a comment about Psyche getting made immortal. If she was barely twenty one with a Masters, it was easy to see why she hardly made headlines. As stunning as she was, there should be an avalanche of scandals. Yet, nobody had ever found anything untoward to say about the Princess. In fact, her reputation from her royal duties and her internship on Olympus as Hera's PA had garnered nothing but adoring respect. 

"D-d-daddy didn't tell you?" Did the little angel never stop blushing? "He may have forgot, what with Mama just coming back, and them only having two months to prep the house before my sister's born." Her delicate hand slapped over her lips, and she gave a small gasp. "Oh, my gods, they haven't announced it yet. Please don't tell them I blabbed." She reached forward, her fingers covering his wrist, and Thanatos thought his chest would implode at the sparks her touch lit inside of him. 

"Not a word." She broke into a smile so broad that the entire office smelled and hummed with the beauty of Elysium, and Thanatos Let the paper slip from his fingers. Three minutes in, and he was completely undone at the stunning goddess trailing her thumb over his skin. "Princess-"

"Kari... my friends call me Kari." Despite the nervous smile, her eyes were flicking between his with flirtatious intent. "But, if you prefer, Makaria, Lord Thanatos, then that's quite fine by me." _Hades is going to kill me if I don't move her fingers_ He wanted to, but she'd completely obliterated any thought other than her dewy smile and transcendent voice. _Forget Hades, Persephone will rip my dick off._

"I think Princess suits me fine." He covered her fingers with his free hand, throwing caution to the wind. They were grown adults and she was obviously interested. "Since you obviously don't need the Underworld Tour, why don't I buy you a coffee to go with your cupcakes. If you bake anything like your mother, I'm going to have about six." He tossed the training packet into the trash, and stood, keeping her fingers in his. 

Her eyes danced, an aurora of translucent prisms that made his heart skip and his stomach flip. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

"Well c'mon then Princess." He led her to the door, wondering just how much trouble this flirtatious little dove was going to get him into...

Seven and a half hours later, Thanatos collapsed back onto the sofa in the secluded room she'd led him to in the heart of the tower, cradling the mauve goddess to his bare chest. Her wings were still fluttering, sending bursts of roses and freshly sliced apples into the air. "Sweet Gaia, Princess. That was amazing." 

"Hmmmm, it was." Her soft lips caressed his jaw, and Thanatos cradled her gently, not caring that his own wings were trembling as well. "Better than I've ever had." She hummed, which was followed by one of her embarrassed whispered gasp. "Not that I've had a lot. I mean...sugar snaps. My fucking rambling."

Thanatos laughed out loud as he brought his lips to hers for another mindblowing, soul stealing kiss. "Princess, I've had a fair few myself. Have you been to Eros' orgies?" He snickered teasingly, expecting her to blush again. 

"Um, just twice. It was fun, but when people find out you're a death goddess...." She stroked his cheek with a silken finger. It left a trail of peace along his skin Thanatos doubted he'd ever find anywhere but her touch. "I'm sure you know." Then the sweet angel was kissing him again. Her wings snapping open she slipped her hands into his hair. Finally Thanatos understood how Hades had been so enamored by his Queen. The God of Death had found his Match, and she was glorious! 

He registered the whoosh of sound and giggle of arousal too late, because before he and the Princess could do more than freeze midkiss, two voices rang out, one distinctly feminine and the other deep and masculine. Makaria Callanthe!" 

"Fuck!" She squeaked, and Thanatos caught sight of Hades holding a half stripped, very pregnant Persephone to his own chest. "I didn't think they came here anymore!" 

"Your Majesties, I can explain." Thanatos barely stuttered before the world disappeared and he found himself seated in his office chair and Makaria was lowering her lips back to his. 

"Don't worry. They'll get over it." Like her words were a spell, Thanatos felt his shock at being caught dissipate. 

The next day, a mint plant in a tiny pot was on his desk, tied with a pink ribbon. Thanatos knew what the warning was, though the King and Queen never outright threatened his well being.

Six years later, when he and Makaria returned from their honeymoon, the mint plant had disappeared and in its place was a box of cigars with a black, satin bow.


End file.
